brothersonshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Maeve
Maeve, sister of Conchobar, is a loyal lieutenant of Lord ai-Yakur and Cloud Mountain. Though not widely trusted by the populace due to her brother's betrayal, she is nevertheless a loyal and martially skilled soldier. Background Early Life Maeve and her elder brother Conchobar were two of Dashiin ai-Yakur's original lieutenants, hailing from Cloud Mountain from before his coup over his uncle Tserleter ai-Yakur. Maeve held the young, ambitious lord in awe and reverence, and upon his accession, she was trusted enough to be given command of her own squad of new recruits. Maeve spent years in the company of this squad, training them all to be the best soldiers she could make them. Betrayal and Loss Yet her beloved brother, Conchobar, was forced to leave the city and was branded a traitor for the mind-altering quality of his illusive sorcery. Maeve, not knowing the circumstances but knowing both Conchobar and Lord ai-Yakur extremely well, refused to condemn him alongside the rest of Cloud Mountain until she could hear the entire story from his own lips. As a result, she fell out of the general favor of the Cloud Mountain populace, as her own flesh and blood had turned traitor and she did not distance herself from him. Only Lord ai-Yakur remained as trusting of her as before, something she is almost pathetically grateful for. However, just under a month before Serha Yakur reaches Cloud Mountain, her entire squad is betrayed, ambushed, and killed by a rogue squad of bandits within Cloud Mountain territory no less, sending Maeve spiraling into a deep depression. Lord ai-Yakur refused to let her charge off to seek vengeance, one versus fifteen, due to no other lieutenant-level soldiers being willing to work with her and watch her back. Honoring the Dead Lord ai-Yakur assigns Serha as a direct trainee of Maeve, to both place him under skilled guard and attempt to re-socialize Maeve. Serha acquits himself well despite Maeve's sorrow-filled beatdown, and they encounter each other when he wakes up an entire day later. Here, the story of her squad and the month of vengeance is revealed. As a result, the relatively unknown but definitely skilled Serha's offer to accompany her was taken without a second glance, and the two of them fought back to back and slew each and every one of the bandits that had killed Maeve's squad, letting their spirits rest. Personality Relationships Conchobar Her elder brother Conchobar and Maeve were extremely close. Though Maeve lacked the sorcerous skill that Conchobar possessed in spades, his illusions never seemed to affect her as completely and realistically as they could deceive other lieutenants of similar skill. When Conchobar turned against Cloud Mountain and was forced into exile under pain of death by Lord ai-Yakur, Maeve chose to not distance herself from her brother, and yet waits to hear the story from his own lips. Lord ai-Yakur Serha Yakur Serha remains a somewhat unknown quantity to both Maeve and Cloud Mountain, but his actions in helping set her deceased squad to rest place him high in Maeve's estimation. Abilities Martial Prowess Maeve is an incredibly skilled fighter, able to easily outmatch Serha Yakur in a staff fight and take on several bandits at once. Her preferred weapon is a long spear. Sorcerous Prowess Maeve bears no talent in sorcery, despite her brother's powers indicating the siblings possess witch-blood. However, her brother's powerful illusionary spells were always easier for Maeve for recognize, to the point of ineffectuality. Appearance Category:People Category:Cloud Mountain Category:Lieutenants Category:Glassheart's Company